


Not The Hero

by QueenKelli



Series: Heroes [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKelli/pseuds/QueenKelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had trouble telling reality and his dreams apart. He was too engulfed in stories and tales, adventures in his mind that he would create. He's the hero in each tale, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really proof read this too much, so please excuse any errors. It's 2 am and I had such a sudden burst of inspiration after the idea being in my head and I didn't know how to write it down until now. This is also my first fic posted to AO3 !! So happy. I kinda twisted Harry a bit he's such a cupcake but I didn't want to warp him too much without reason. I usually like to be pretty real with these guys. Enjoy!

Harry loved stories.

**  
**

His mother would always share tales of heroes in adventures, fighting off evil creatures and being the protagonist. He didn't care about the villain --anyone that was considered the bad guy of his stories was something he never cared about.

**  
**

He dreamed that in his own story, he was the hero.

Harry was the one to save the day, being the strong one to hold up the family in darkest of times, with his smile shining like a light to help guide others and kind words illuminating the darkness. It made him feel good, like a small pit churning in the core of his stomach and made everything worth living for.

**  
**

It was when he entered secondary school, where his stories would start to blur.

**  
**

Between classes and hanging out afterschool with friends and sneaking around is when Harry was starting to have a hard time differentiating his stories from reality. Niall would talk to him and his mind would be drifting, left wandering into oceans, waves crashing down and the sea roaring inside his eardrums. The strong smell of salty water in his nose and at the tip of his tongue. He's a sailor, and there's someone tucked in his arms, yelling all around him with his hair whipping around his face.

**  
**

Harry was saving them, a storm brewing ahead as a large wave comes crashing down, but he hears them, muttering and whispering in his ear. He doesn't realize he wasn't paying attention to a word of what Niall's been saying, and shakes his head to apologize. He was used to Harry daydreaming at this point.

**  
**

He was the hero after all.

**  
**

It was sailors battling between ocean fights or pirates saving sea ladies. An explorer traveling the depths of the jungle to find a maiden or space ships soaring to save the world like Bruce Willis in _Armageddon_. Harry would sometimes forget that reality existed, and it just got easier and easier to slip away from it.

**  
**

When he meets Zayn and Louis, everything changes.

**  
**

Zayn and Louis were considered a bit of trouble makers. Saturdays spent in detention with Louis being the brash one and Zayn the quiet mysterious one. They both came up to talk to him in his third block Chemistry and try to ask him some question about ionic bonds, but he's so lost in a sea of stars and cheers crying his name to pay attention. They snap at him, causing Harry to apologize and the boys retreating, never receiving an answer to their question.

**  
**

He concluded, they were the antagonists of his story.

**  
**

Zayn didn't pester him too much, coming to class baked out his mind with Louis not too far behind, smoking behind school and skipping classes. Louis was the main antagonist, always calling crude jokes and using sarcasm and a sharp tongue as a weapon.

**  
**

Harry doesn't like him. In every story that floats to his mind, Louis is there to ruin it. He is the asteroid that plummets into the earth. He is the kraken that sinks his ship. He is the dragon that steals his princess and breathes words like fire.

 

He was the enemy.

**  
**

When Louis starts to talk to Harry, he's sour, blue eyes staring down at him (god, they were blue, like crystal seas of endless abyss he could get lost in). They don't speak, but they glare, as if the two boys were having a story inside their minds.

They are battling, swords in each hand and a fair lady crying for help. They never take their eyes off each other, sweeps and jagged stabs aimed as the sound of cries fill his ears, and he swears, he sees him smirk.

**  
**

It was hard to stop staring into his eyes after that. Instead of staring off into space while his mind would soar into adventures and tales unknown, he found himself looking into Louis' eyes for a story. And he didn't mind.

**  
**

They did that quite often, exchange longing looks and small smirks. Few words exchanged and mumbles with passed letters in Chemistry. Harry didn't mind at all. Instead, it made his blood rush, coursing through his veins and pupils dilating. His stories were here. They were very much real and he's never felt so-

 

_Alive._

**  
**

But that was debatable. Especially when Louis invites him over, thin lipped smile and eyebrow quirked in a questioning gaze. It wasn't hero-like to join your enemy for fun. But it's one of those slim moments, when Harry gets hit with the realization his stories aren't real. That he can live a life where his adventures in his head don't affect the reality of this world, and that just makes his chest ache, but he agrees, nevertheless.

**  
**

The first thing he finds out when he's in Louis' room, is that it's covered in smoke. He doesn't look ashamed, but grins, almost proud of the smoke filled room and the bongs that laid to the side.

**  
**

Harry never was one to smoke or do drugs, never would he. Louis doesn't pressure him, but it would be nice to try it. He hears things about what people do or feel under the influence, and it's not long before there's clouds of smoke coursing through his lungs and escaping out his slightly parted lips, and Louis smiles.

**  
**

They leave the house after that, minds hazy and filled with colours he couldn't name. He tries to think of where they're going, but their feet just move, running down streets through parks and playgrounds and large trees that run tall enough to touch the tip of the sky. It's when his hand is grasped in Louis' smaller one, and they're running down fields of flowers and the sky has grown dark, stars littering their universe and heavy breathing is all he can hear over white noise.

 

Harry thinks back to a story his mother told him as a child, how it didn't have a hero or a villain, but two people, who were hand in hand and unstoppable. His fingers are intertwined, and his chest burns, but he looks over and sees eyes of oceans that engulf him, pulling him in deeper and deeper, and no, he doesn't have to be a hero, and there doesn't have to be a villain.

**  
**

They were unstoppable.

**  
**

He visits Louis more often, and Liam tells him that Niall and him worry. But Harry assures him he just fancies Louis a little bit. There was nothing wrong with that. Sometimes he would cut class and they would leave the school grounds with laughter filling them to the brim and jumping through bushes and fences to reach a small park where they stay until the moon is at the peak of the sky and their hands never let go of each other.

**  
**

Reality has drifted away. Harry isn't too sure when it disappeared, but he's unstoppable with Louis, and they do everything together. They have created their own universe and it is just the two of them in a timeless world. No one ages, and they are flying through the skies like the heavens were made for them.

**  
**

He learned a lot about Louis, that he hasn't just done pot, and he dares to press further. His stories were real, the adventures they would go on where it was just them and no one else. Louis tells him that smoke didn't last, it was temporary for such a short time, and Harry was one to be engulfed in his fantasies.

 

So Louis tells him about a vaccine.

**  
**

They're giggling like mad in the school bathroom, rubber bands letting loose from their arms and he thinks about how much he adores Louis. How he doesn't think his dreams were real until their eyes met. It's real, he likes to tell himself, and Louis' kisses lazy through the mornings and nights where he's lost count of the weeks assure him of that.

**  
**

It continues like this for a while, sneaking off with laughter strangling their throats until it's difficult to breath, and their hands never part from another, they are together and one, flying past the atmosphere and soaring into new universes, and Harry begins to like this. He doesn't want this to ever end. Louis tells him that they can stay like this forever, and he agrees with whatever idea he has. He wanted to be like this forever, time standing still. Just the two of them and no one else. It was everything he's dreamed of.

**  
**

But he was wrong.

**  
**

His older sister is coming home from Uni, she's been planning for a while, but Harry must have forgotten along the lines of lips pressed to Louis' and needles straying around his room. Their bodies are half naked, sweaty, and there's a little bit of blood on the floor.

**  
**

He can't hear her come in, and doesn't think much when there's a scream coming from his door frame. Louis' warm (he felt like he was growing colder though, so he cuddles closer to him, trying to push back reality like he's done so many times before).

**  
**

There's sirens outside and several footsteps, loud and echoing in his ears when the door slams open. And the silence in his ears starts to fail, voices talking all at once. Yelling, screaming, crying. Harry can't see anything, because he's having trouble opening his eyes. There's some voices he can make out, but he doesn't get too, being pulled away from Louis'.

**  
**

That's when he realizes it.

**  
**

His eyes snap open and there's blood staining his sheets, and he can't see Louis' face right now, but there's blood on his own arms too, thin cuts to his arms and an empty bottle of pills that he doesn't remember taking. He figures out the arms around him are Liams, and Niall is on his other side yelling at him.

**  
**

Paramedics come into the room and some police, and they begin to drag Harry out the room. He fights of course, it's lazy because he feels faint, but he needs to find out what's happening, why they're taking him away from Louis.

**  
**

It becomes clear, when they turn his body and blood is covering his arms and legs and theres some foam spewing from his mouth and his eyes are a tad rolled back into his head. He doesn't realize it at first, his heart feels like a heavy weight in his chest, but he hears a paramedic say it, and it's chanting in his head.

His sister is crying along with his mum, and someone he recognizes as Louis' mum is yelling and crying, and his two friends are crying too, and Harry isn't sure of what's going on until the overbearing weight of reality slams on his chest like bricks.

He wasn't flying. Not at all. He was drowning, and he pulled Louis down under him.

**  
Harry is not the hero.**

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan any of this I just started writing. Glad you got here !! xx


End file.
